


The Selection

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Lena Luthor, F/F, G!P Lena, Heat Cycles, Kara is an independent woman, Knotting, Lena is broody, Mates, Omega Kara Danvers, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Rutting, arranged marrages, basically a competition for d!ck, but with way more class, complex gender roles!, fancy society, kinda like the bachelor I guess, slightly dystopian society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: Prompt ficAlphas are high in demand because of a genetic defect that nearly wiped them out years ago. Now, in order to secure an alpha, both omegas and betas must go through a sort of competition to gain their hand in marriage.Kara hates all this. She just wants to fall in love naturally. Her family, however, have the most popular alpha in mind for her despite the fact she doesn't like him. That's when Kara bumps into Lena, a powerful alpha who just happens to be scorned by society because of her family's black dealings. She too, hates this competition and has no interest in it.Gradually the two of them begin to grow closer over this shared disdain, but will anything come of this new friendship or will they simply drift ways?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 138
Kudos: 682





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got asked to do a G!P Lena fic (like ages ago at this point) and finally got around to it. I hope you all enjoy, it's going to be a bit different from my usual prompt fic suggestions.

“Relax, Kara, everything will be just splendid,” Alex assured as Kara looked out the carriage window. Each turn of the wheels, each clomp of hooves, brought her ever closer to the fact her season was officially beginning. When she did not turn on Alex's words, her sister continued onwards. “Every well reputed beta and omega goes through their season. Why, I was nervous too for mine, but you don't have to worry. Just try and have a good time. And find a suitable alpha, of course. The house of Zor-El must have connections with a proper alpha.”

Kara did not like listening to her sister prattling on about this. “That is easy for you to say,” she murmured, gazing at cobblestone streets and at the finely dressed men and women walking as the carriage rumbled by. “You found your alpha in your first season. What if I do not find mine?”

Alex leaned forwards, her dress skirts rustling as she grasped Kara's tensed hands in her gloved ones. “You will do just fine. Our family has prestige and honor. Wealth and land. And you are smart, Kara. And pretty. I am sure you'll attract the gaze of many suitors.”

Kara swallowed nervously, still not looking away from the windows. It wasn't that she was afraid of suitors, more than she hated all this. Hated the seasons and what it stood for. It was all one big game. All so fake. And she hated that. If she was to marry, she wanted to find love and marry for that and not because she had to under duress. Who could ever find a true love in such a situation?

But ever since the great purge about five decades ago, in which a genetic defect nearly decimated the world's population of alphas, things had changed. Back then people married for love, or out of intense soul mate bonds. Or simply because they could. They started families because they wanted to and not because they needed to.

But with a limited number of alpha's now available to be mated with, it quickly became a game. A competition for the affections of another. 'Seasons' were scrapped together. Lavish things where omegas, betas, and alphas of age were invited into mansions so that they could mingle and find a suitable partner. All sorts of scandal could happen there, like alphas starting fights, betas maiming themselves after rejections, and omegas with no offer returning home with round bellies- last ditch efforts to entrap failed romances with alphas. Since Kara was now 18 and had about three heats under her belt, she was of age to be here.

Alex had gone too when she was 18 and had come back, engaged to a most charming alpha. He wasn't as high ranking as the others, but he cared for Alex deeply. It could be seen in his eyes and in his soft manners where other alphas were much harsher. And Alex was content with this. With not achieving anything more other than raising a brood for him.

They had not yet started but surely it wouldn't be too long. Already they had been together for three years but something told Kara Alex had put off so that she could ensure Kara got all the needed training for her season while mother and father were too busy with their business ventures.

This meant learning dances, how to curtsy, how to flirt, how to have grace and be alluring, and most importantly, reviewing games that would be played there and how to come off as talented in them. Kara was even forced to pick up a hobby so she would seem more well rounded. While she didn't enjoy painting or writing, apparently she had a knack for them both and so had had mentors train her more in them, all so she could get an alpha of some caliber.

Kara wasn't even sure she wanted an alpha. What she knew of them, for she had never met one in person, was that they could be quite over bearing, and controlling. She didn't think she liked that. She was headstrong in her own way and she much preferred the beta boys who were kind and gentle and smiled at her like she was everything. Who let her have her way when she so pleased.

Some omegas were destined to be mated with a beta and that was alright, unless of course they had expectations to be wed to an alpha to which it was a devastating loss. Alphas too might find themselves with a beta on their arms which was less a loss for them than it was for omegas. Maybe she could be with a beta?

But she knew her family was directing her towards one man in particular. The elusive man known as William Standford. He had been going to the seasons for five years now and yet, not one woman was closer to gaining his heart or hand than when he first began the season. He was a gentleman and so kind to anyone he met. He also had a great fortune amassed and surely many hungered for him for that reason. He would be a great provider.

With his blonde curly locks and angelic looking almost features, with his broad shoulders and high alpha status, he was the definition of a perfect alpha. She didn't think she would have any luck baiting him; nor did she want him.

She had heard of some omegas forfeiting other offers of marriage and throwing themselves at him, in hopes he would accept one. But atlas, he was noble and turned the offers down. He showed favor to no one. Why Kara's parents would think that she had a chance with him was beyond her.

Eventually the sight of the mansion came up in the window and Kara swallowed. She was dreadfully nervous and she took her hands out of Alex's grasp. Alex did not seem to mind that, smiling widely.

“We're here! Ah, what fond memories this place brings. I'll give you a tour inside, Kara. You'll love it here.”

Kara offered a smile that felt more like a wince and then allowed the footman to help both her and sister out of the carriage. The mansion was grand, she did have to give it that. It reminded her of the Palace of Versailles with all it's splendor and excess. They had passed front gardens on their way here, gardens of neatly trimmed hedges and tulips with a giant fountain in the middle of a woman spilling water from a conch shell while naked.

Their carriage was on a driveway made of stone where several other carriages were also parked. They were filled with women and men wearing many different colors. Scents mingled in the air and she wrinkled her nose up. It was a bit overbearing. A butler emerged from the house to take their things.

He was a young beta boy with sparkling green eyes and an all gray vaguely military like suit design. “Follow me, I'll show you to your room.” He took their luggage with a bit of struggle and they followed his hurried footsteps inside.

The hallway was massive, with a tall ceiling and a chandeliers all lit. Paintings hung on the walls, depicting royalty that Kara had had drilled into her head by Alex in cause anyone asked her about art history. Their heels clicked on the marble floors as they followed the butler up several winding stairs and to a hallway full of rooms. A couple doors were open, showing several women inside, setting up their rooms to their own tastes. The butler set the luggage down and using a key, opened Kara's door. The room was big, with a double bed and everything in bright pastels that matched the rest of the mansion's colorful style. The walls were painted an eggshell blue and the covers matched. She took in the sight; there was everything she would need here and yet, she missed her old room at home.

“There's a personal bathroom inside,” the butler said, pushing open a white panel door that Kara had mistook as part of the wall. “If you need anything, there's a bell line to ring,” he indicated to the bells by the wall. There were several. One labeled for food, for assistance, cleaning, or to bring clean water up.

“Thank you,” Kara told him as he dipped his head respectfully and left. She could not help but feel overwhelmed by this and not in the good way. Alex clapped her hands. “Wonderful. These rooms are simply lovely.” She whirled over to Kara, her green dress swishing around her. “Let's get you unpacked and then we can wander around before the ceremony tonight.”

Right, the ceremony. The ceremony of introductions in which all the alphas would be introduced in front of the guests. Kara already dreaded going to it. Didn't the alphas feel like meat being sold at market?

With Alex's help they put away all of Kara's belongings. The rest of her baggage will be delivered later. For now, she can make due with a couple of dresses. Once done, Alex hooks her elbow through Kara's and they go out. The place is a bustle, with people running back and forth as they try to get accommodated in the castle. It's also a maze, and Kara is glad Alex is giving her an impromptu tour. “The grand hallway is this way, and it veers off into the...” Alex chatters Kara's ear off, giving her instructions on how to get to various parts of the mansion. Kara tries to memorize it all but it is quite a lot to take in. Which is why she's grateful when they head out to the backyard.

The garden here is even larger and filled with all sorts of flowers. It's quite and calming, only insects buzzing around. Kara sighs in relief when they sit down on a bench, to observe the darkening blue sky above them, and enjoy the gentle caress of the wind. Out here, Kara can think.

“I now this is a lot,” Alex speaks in an understanding tone of voice. “And I know how you feel about the season, but don't doubt it. You never know what you might find.”

Kara gives a half hearted smile. “I'll try to keep an open mind, but I'll miss you and Winn dearly. Along with mom and dad.”

Alex returns a sad smile. “We'll miss you too. But you won't even have time to miss us. There's so many fun activities planned out here that you won't even realize how fast time is truly going to go by.” Alex began to reminisce. “You know, Winn and I had our first kiss in this garden.”

Kara has heard the story many times. She indulges her sister. “Really?”

“Yes. At the time, we weren't even sure of the others feelings, if this wasn't just a game. But, he proved the validity of his feelings to me many times over,” Alex sighed happily, looking dreamily at the bench in front of them, probably imagining the forms of her and Winn from years before.

Kara didn't interrupt her, the two of them sitting here until a slight chill came into the air. “Alright,” Alex got up, brushing off the back of her dress. “The ceremony will probably get started soon and that means all the guests have to leave. Before I go, remember we love you,” Alex pulled Kara into a hug. “You'll do fine now. You're all grown up. Oh, and also don't forget to wear the pink dress we got you. William loves pink.”

Kara just nodded her head, allowing her sister to walk her back to her room. Goodbyes were quickly said and then Kara was on her way to her room so she could get dressed and do her hair. She had about two hour before the ceremony and though she was hungry she didn't feel like she could eat anything.

Instead, she kept her nervous thoughts at bay, by focusing on looking her best. When she was done, she looked like a porcelain princess, with her blonde curls, blue eyes, and the cheeks powered red. She hated this look. She preferred darker colors, but her family were insist she try to catch William's eye and she at least owed it to them to try for the first week and then stop.

A bell resounded through the house, jarring her thoughts. It was time, the bell seemed to say, and gathering her skirts in her hands, Kara left her room and went down the stairs where dozens of other omegas and betas were. Some of them were chatting to each other which made her a bit jealous. They already knew each other and she felt so damned alone. But, she held her chin up tall so she would look more confident.

She followed the crowd into the giant dance hall where tables were set up and banners were hanging from the air. The smell of warm food wafted up and she felt her stomach gurgle but she probably guessed that they wouldn't be eating anything until after the introductions. She took a seat at an empty table and put her hands in her lap, waiting, observing, for there was nothing else to do. Steadily the tables filled up and she offered smiles to the omegas and betas in colorful clothing that sat down at her table. They quickly did introductions and she tried to be cordial but didn't really have the heart for it. Instead, to spare herself from further conversation, she got up and got some food, lining up on the line to the buffet table.

That was the moment the ceremony started.

Lights flashed on the stage, where a line of men came up, dressed in their finest frocks. There was about thirty of them there. Thirty men to be fought over and seduced by the betas and omegas here. It was terrible odds. Thirty to two thousand others. Laughable, really. But there was also a chance for betas and omegas to pair up so perhaps it wasn't an entire loss if one didn't get an alpha.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” the man at the front of the stage announced. He was the host for the evening and he wore a terrible white wig that made him look pompous. “Today marks the twentieth season for royalty in determining a good wedded pair. Behind me I have thirty eager alphas, all happy to be here and to get to know you all. As usual, I hope this season will be marvelous and that we will all have fun. And now, without further ado, in order to get the season officially started, I will allow the alphas to introduce themselves.” He stepped back and the first man on the line, one with red hair, began to speak. Kara could make out William on the line. He was fifth but surely he needed no introduction by now. He was famous and on his fifth season here. There must be no rush for him to marry, since he was an alpha of course.

Kara got a chance to put some salad and bread on her plates, recalling mother's words to watch her waistline while here, since there would be food aplenty and little to do which might make her gain a lot of weight. She got to the end of the line, finished putting food on her plate. She set it down on the buffet table to free her hands so she could fetch some napkins when a burst of laughter from the crowd drew her attention to the stage. She was utterly lost, having not at all paid any attention to what was going on. One of the alphas, with a buzz cut, had made a funny joke for sure and Kara let out a soft sigh, perhaps she should try to pay some sort of attention. At least pretend she was interested in any of those men up on stage.

William went up now, to the wild cheers of the audience. He looked humbled by it, though his face was split into a wide grin.

“What idiotic betas and omegas,” snorted a voice behind Kara and she jumped, turning to see a woman that hadn't been there before. She had a succulent apple in her hand, so red it was like fire. She bit into it with a loud crunch, with no regard for how uncouth her words had been. “All fighting over a simpleton's hand.”

Kara knew who this woman was. “Lady Luthor,”she breathed out. She wasn't sure whether to curtsy or to flee. There was a foreboding air around her, partially because of her reputation and partially because of how she held herself.

Lena Luthor was an alpha, just like her older brother Lex was. He, had caused scandal for many reasons, namely that he refused to join the seasons, labeling it as idiotic behavior, before forcing his sister to go anyways. Together they both owned a mega corporation across the globe, whose reputation was well known as not being the most clean of organizations. Shady dealings were whispered around, tales of people losing fingers or worse, lives, if the siblings were displeased.

That was why it was a bit shocking to see the woman in the flesh here. And she did not wear a dress but mens garbs. She had on dark trousers, long black and shiny riding boots and an overcoat made of what looked like to be leather. It was pinched in, with sliver brass buttons across the front of it, attached together by chains going across the seam down the front. The ruffled edges of a white shirt peeked at the edge of her overcoat and from under the stiff high collar.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight and high ponytail that was sleek and dark as midnight. Her skin was pale and her lips a powder pink. Despite her money and her power, and her beauty, betas and omegas did not flock readily to her. And the few who did were savagely turned down.

So then why did the Luthor come to the seasons if she only mocked them? That was just one of her many mysteries.

She did not turn to look at Kara, but addressed her all the same. The many heavy rings with exotic stones shone on her hand as she moved the apple from her mouth. “Each year they get more and more desperate. It's disgusting.”

“I don't care for him like they do.” Kara speaks up, because she does not want to be thought of in a low manner.

A snort at this. Very undignified for a woman. But then again, Lena Luthor was the black sheep of alphas. What did she care? Her reputation could go no lower. “Good.” And then she walked away with a sharp click, in the directions of the bedrooms while the rest of the presentation of the alphas went on.

Kara stared at her in amazement before shaking her head, and picking up her dish. Then, she went back to her table, intent on eating and trying to focus on the ceremony.


	2. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the much overdue second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. Chapter three should be out sooner :)

Kara found the whole experience of this season, to be quite....boring for lack of a better word. Her sister Alex sent constant letters, asking how everything was going and even giving tips on what to do, but Kara found she did not know how to answer them.

Simply, there was nothing she could write back because it would hurt her sister's feelings if she truly knew how Kara felt about this place. But the truth of the matter was, she was merely bidding her time until she could leave and go back home, and do the things she wanted to.

She would go to breakfast and lunches and dinners, making small talk with the people at her table but never actually connecting with any of them. She was alone in a sea of dresses and suits, and she hadn't yet found the right buoy to keep her afloat from the loneliness.

She had no interest in going to the romantic activities, things that guaranteed that she would find a mate at, or at least find someone she was interested in during one of those. She spent many nights in her room, just reading books and taking her mind off of the events happening below her. Or she would venture out into the gardens at night, to gaze upon the stars and wish that they might bring her good tidings.

It's on one of these nights that she comes across someone she did not expect to. Kara is sitting on the bench, looking up, so enraptured by those distant pricks of light, when a voice speaks.

“They're beautiful, aren't they?” Lena says softly but it still makes Kara jump.

“I did not mean to give you a fright,” Lena says and in the dark, she blends in with the shadows and against the background of the tall hedges. Only a sliver of her pale face is seen. How had she gotten here so quietly? Or had she been here all along? “May I join you?”

Kara is still too awestruck to see Lena here, that she cannot answer right away. Lena takes it as a rejection. “That is alright. I would understand that not many wish to have my company-”

“Please, sit,” Kara gestures to the stone bench with her hand. “I was...just taken aback. I did not think I would find someone like you outside.”

Lena sits down, keeping a distance from Kara. But her scent, with no others to muffle it, comes creeping over to Kara. It smells of black licorice and of power. “Someone like me?” she says wryly. “Someone who is detested-”

“That is not what I meant at all,” Kara cuts in gently. “I meant an alpha. Shouldn't you be inside the house, doing those stupid 'speed dating' activities?”

Lena lets out a sharp bark of laughter. “I don't care about those things. Not at all.”

“Then that makes two of us.”

Lena arches a brow at this, intrigue in her voice. “I never suspect an omega might feel this way.”

“Because we're meant for nothing else but breeding?” Kara says sharply, offended. She hates being boiled down to nothing more than her biology.

“It seems we both have a misunderstanding of each others words tonight,” Lena states with dry humor. “I simply meant someone as lovely as you, revolting against her omega bonds. You do not strike me as the rebellious sort.”

“And what is wrong with not wanting to be an omega? We have the lowest position in society. We are slave to our own biology too that tells us we must desire this. But I desire other things.” Kara doesn't know why she is spilling her guts to Lena, a complete stranger. Maybe it is the night, giving her a feeling like she can be more open. Or maybe it's Lena herself. She gives off the impression that she understands things most others do not.

“Being an alpha is not all that great either. We are nothing more than commodities now, to be fought over by betas and omegas. I would argue that your group has more power now than they ever did before,” she said evenly.

“Does it bother you, being treated this way when alphas once were not?” Kara poises.

“I...well, I never knew how alphas of the past were treated. So I don't know the sensation of what I am missing out on, even if I do have a notion of it. Regardless, I do not much care for being involved in this whole system. I hate how alphas are treated, hated how betas are treated, and I hate how omegas are treated. I detest this biological unreasonableness,” she confessed, voice a harsh whisper.

Kara swallows harshly, touched by Lena's passion on this topic. Kara had never expected to hear this from an alpha. Indeed, Lena was like no other.

“You sound as if you have a reason to,” Kara said, daring to ask this. But would Lena dare to follow up?

“I have reason to, when it took away the woman I loved,” Lena said bitterly, clasping her hands together and crossing her ankles. “Because biology did not deem us right, even if we loved each other dearly at the start, her body was called away by another. And that, was that.”

Kara doesn't know what to say, the silence of the night filling the empty spaces.

Eventually Lena feels self conscious. “Forgive me, I should not have admitted this much-”

Kara's hand on her wrist stops her from getting up. “No, it's fine. I don't mind listening to you.”

Lena continues getting up and Kara is forced to release her. “I...Still, I do not think you deserve to be burdened with my past.”

“I enjoyed our conversation,” Kara said in one last effort to not make this be the end of their interactions for the whole season. Kara liked talking to Lena, and she felt like perhaps they were kindred spirits. They shared the same views on this season at least. “Could I presume....we could do it again? I prefer it over anything else happening in the mansion.”

Lena smirks. Her eyes glitter in the moonlight. “Of course.” She lifts up Kara's hand to her lips, and presses a small kiss to it. Kara feels an unexplained thrill run down her back and then Lena pulls her lips away and leaves without another word. She blends into the shadows and Kara is alone, with a lone cricket now to sing her company.

* * *

Kara finds herself calmer after talking to Lena that night. She wakes up in a better mood, thinking that perhaps she will have a friend to help her get through the boredom. Maybe she could write to Alex about this. She goes to take out her quill and ink, but finds she has not been given one in her desk. No worries. She knows the library has some, and that it will be mainly empty as there is a huge game of competitive cricket happening outside.

She hurries down with her papers and enters the quiet library. Taking the quill and ink from the librarian, she goes all the way to the back for more privacy, so she may write. She sits down at a table and begins to write with flourish, only getting so far as Dear Alex.

“Could I trouble you for help?” a voice surprises her yet again and Kara nearly spills her ink. She turns to see it is an alpha, hiding behind one of the bookcases, wedged in between it and the wall. He looks a bit dusty and embarrassed.

She placed a hand over her heart, having nearly screamed out. What was it with alpha's sneaking up on her? She set her quill down. “Of course. What do you need help with?”

“I was hiding from a particularly persistent beta. Did you see him anywhere in this library?”

“I saw no one save me, the librarian and now you,” she answered, wishing he could leave so she could write her letter now.

“Oh thank goodness,” he sagged in relief and slipped out from the tight squeeze. “I've been here for over an hour and I was beginning to grow cramped.”

Kara felt bad for this alpha. William, she recalled his name. It must be hard to be so popular. She would hate being hounded down by others. He got out, dusting off his clothing. Kara tried not to cough at it. When he was done, he looked at her.

“I don't believe I know you yet,” he studied her with peaceful blue eyes. Eyes that were intrigued.

“No, I think not. I haven't been up to introduce myself,” she stated, rising up and curtsying to him as one had to do with royalty.

“A most rare occurrence. Normally all the women and men have swarmed up to me by now. In a dizzying amount. But not you.” He furrowed his brow, as if confused by this.

Was his ego that massive he expected it of her? “I wasn't aware I had to,” she could barely hold back.

“No,” he shook his head, trying to amend how cocky he might come off. “It's not required. But it's always happened and I've gotten so used to it....it's nice to meet someone who isn't like that.” He stuck out his hand and she gave him her hand so he could kiss it softly as he bowed. “I am William. Pleased to met you...”

“Kara. Kara Danvers,” she said and he let go of her hand. He stood there, analyzing her, contemplative look on his face as if he didn't know what to make of her. “I am....not used to this. You haven't thrown yourself at me, or tried to flirt with me...I am at a loss. Within the first couple of seconds I have already been hit on many times. Or if it's a bad day, been groped.”

Kara couldn't hold in a snort at William getting his butt squeezed. She couldn't imagine him as the sort liking it. “Don't worry, I'm not after you. Though my family no doubt would want me to, I don't take kindly to being told what to do, or how I should feel towards someone.”

“I don't mean to sound presumptuous when I say all this about myself, but it's the truth. I hope I have not made you think badly of me. I hate upsetting others,” he said cordially.

“I'm not upset. Although I was in the middle of writing my sister,” she said, looking at her paper. He got the message. 

His brows went up high. “Ah, yes. I've interrupted you. I am sorry, Kara. I will take my leave now.” And then left her.

She shook her head. What an odd meeting. She deliberated a second before writing it into her letter along with meeting Lena. She wondered how her family would receive it. 


	3. A Midnight Ride

Unfortunately, there are mandatory events during the season that they have to go to. Kara would rather not go to them. But, she has no choice but to. She only prays there will be enough alcohol to make the evening go faster.

As typical, the event is a huge dance. Some omegas and betas are in heat- Kara can smell it and it makes her head dizzy to be around so many heady smells. And then there are the alphas who are in rut. She can feel their scent calling to her but she ignores it. She knows to stay clear of them, in no mood to fall pray to them. They shouldn't even pay her much mind, given she is not in heat and shouldn't be desirable right now.

She makes a beeline to the buffet table, piling up her plate while she watches as the MC pairs up the dancers. She might have to be here, but she doesn't have to dance. There are others who are also sitting around, talking, while the other couples are matched up so that they can dance together before switching, and when the music stops playing, they must kiss their dance partner. Whoever of the pairs kisses for the longest, wins that round.

It's all stupid. And she hates it.

She stands by the side with her plate, crunching into an egg roll.

This time she knows when Lena has arrived, her scent standing out among the others. She turns in greeting, Lena coming to stand a few inches away. “Hungry?” she says as Kara dips her head in hello, her mouth too full.

Kara swallows down the mouthful. “You could say that,” she answers.

“The food must taste amazing to you right now, but be in enough seasons and it begins to lose it's magic among other things here,” Lena said.

“William must hate it here by now. He's been in so many seasons.”

“I think he enjoys the attention he gets. And enjoys being picky,” Lena says. “How long does the man intend to play them all?” she was looking at him where he was surrounded by a gaggle of people, all trying to get him to dance, which he was declining.

“I don't know,” Kara said, compelled to stand up for him. “I don't think he enjoys it as much as he's letting on.”

“Then why do it? Why doesn't he tell them to fuck off?” Lena said with annoyance.

Kara nearly choked on her saliva to hear an alpha curse in front of a lady. But she supposed Lena cared not much for polite conventions. “Well, not everyone feels they can be open with their true feelings.”

“You speak as if you know the workings of his inner mind.”

“Is that an accusation?”

“No, an observation,” Lena corrected.

“I have spoken to him briefly. By accident of course,” Kara filled in. “He was hiding from his admirers.”

“A cowards way out,” Lena scoffed.

Kara turned big eyes on Lena. “You do not like him.”

“How could you tell,” was the sarcastic response. “No, I do not. He stands for everything I abhor about this competition,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “And he's so nice about it too, which makes it all the worse.”

Kara did not know what else to say about this; clearly Lena was in a bad mood for some reason. So all Kara did was continue eating and watching the foolery happening on the dance floor.

A few seconds later, Lena sighed out. “I am sorry. I am in a bad mood and I am taking it out on you. I do not mean to. I shall leave now.”

“Wait,” Kara said. Lena waited. “I don't want to be left here alone. If you are leaving, take me with you.”

Lena arched a brow up. “My, Kara. I did not know you would so forward. And that you would rather my ornery company than the frivolities of dance and food.”

“I had to come here, but it doesn't mean I have to stay all night long. I'd rather do something else.”

“That is fine with me, come,” and Lena held out her arm to escort Kara out. Kara left her food behind, noticing that some people had noticed them and were whispering about it. But Kara cared nothing for this. She just allowed Lena to take her out of the long hall and to the much quieter gardens outside. It was quickly becoming both of their favorite spots.

They sat down on the bench, looking up at the stars again.

“I like the stars. They are so beautiful to look at.” Lena said this unprompted.

“I like them too. They give me hope.”

“Hope? Why?” Lena asked, interested.

Kara shrugged. “They just do. I cannot explain why; it is a feeling deep in my gut.”

“Hm, I suppose you are right. There are things we cannot explain but that we just know,” Lena said sadly, her eyes cast upwards. From this angle, Kara could see her profile. And it was a pretty one. The moonlight traced Lena's features, and Kara wished she could trace them with her fingers. She wasn't much of an artist but she wouldn't mind trying.

Lena would cut an imposing figure on paper. In her dark suits and with black hair and intense eyes. Eyes that were touched with sadness. Kara had no idea that Lena had suffered the loss of a lover before. She wondered more on this, but she felt it rude to bring up the topic so soon and again. She wondered if that was what made Lena so upset.

“Do you have any hobbies you enjoy?” Kara finds herself blurting out. She wants to make Lena's mood better.

Lena doesn't look at her. “Other than being the black sheep? I suppose I enjoy horseback riding. And sports. But those are mainly scowled upon on female alphas.”

“It sound rough being a female alpha,” Kara surmises.

“I get by,” was the short answer. Spoken in a tone that made it hard to divine if Lena was upset or not.

“Will you teach me to horseback ride?” Kara suggests. “Or even just take me riding?”

Lena now turns to look at Kara's hopeful face. “I don't see why not. But won't your family mind? Omegas generally don't-”

“And do you think I care what omegas can and cannot?”

“Of course not,” Lena said with that crooked smile of hers. “I only wanted to make sure.”

“Good, then when can we go?”

“How about now?” Lena suggested, rising up. There was an energy suffusing her bones and it quickly infected Kara, making her feel bold and reckless.

“But it's dark. And it could get dangerous. And the stables are closed!” Kara protested even as she took Lena's outstretched hand and allowed her to pull her up.

“And does that scare you?” Lena whispered, searching Kara's face.

“No,” Kara breathed out honestly. “It excites me.”

“Then let's go,” Lena said.

“I need to change first, but I'll be back.”

“Meet me by the stables. I'll be waiting,” and they went their own ways. Kara's feet carried her swiftly upstairs where she changed into some leather pants and a loose fitted blouse. She put on boots that would go up high and then she rushed out of the house as quickly as before, hoping no one would spot her and try to stop her.

She found Lena waiting by the stables, a picture of grace as she lounged against the wooden doors. The horses scuffled inside, already tacked up and ready to ride. “For your first time, I suggest you ride with me. Then we can teach you how to ride on your own,” she said.

Lena lead the horse out by the reins and helped Kara on first. She had only been on a horse twice and always only on a walk, horse guided by some man. She had never ridden one properly. It was exciting and just a little bit breaking the rules.

Lena hopped on behind her, smooth like a cat. She took the reins in her hands and kicked the horse to move. The moon lit up the grassy fields but they were heading to the forest where the night would be even more obscured.

The thud of hoofs was loud and the wind flew through Kara's hair. She felt like she was flying. It was all so freeing! She couldn't help but let out a giggle as Lena pressed into her, keeping her safe in her strong hold. They raced through the grass and onto the trail through the woods. Branches and bushes were trampled in their way and the risk of not seeing much in the dark only made this more exciting.

Eventually they stopped the horse and got off at the end of the trail, tying the horse to a tree as they approached a lake that was glittering like silver at night. It was quiet out here, peaceful, the stupid music of the mansion gone. Lena took off her coat and spread it out on the grass, so they could both sit down and watch the water lap at the shore.

It was so peaceful. Kara closed her eyes and let it wash over her. She and Lena sat there for a long time, not talking, but feeling like they'd just had the best conversation. When enough time had passed and Kara let out a yawn, Lena helped her up and they got back onto the horse, this time going more slowly back to the mansion.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening,” Kara told Lena as the alpha took off the saddle from the horse. “I enjoyed myself.”

“I'm glad you could,” came Lena's smile.

“We should have another midnight ride soon.”

“As the lady requests.”


	4. Future Plans

The midnight rides become almost a nightly thing. Given they have nothing else to do during the day but eat, talk, and laze about, they both cannot wait until night arrives. It's hanging out with Lena at night that keeps Kara going through the mundane day. She finds herself sleeping late into after noon and counting down the hours until she can Lena again.

It's very rare to spot the alpha during the day as presumably she avoids everyone in this stupid season. Kara tries to do the same, but she cannot avoid it when she needs to sit down and eat. She is used to joining tables and being ignored for the most part, except that today she is questioned. On Lena of all people.

“So, we saw you hanging out with Lena a couple of evenings ago at the dance,” starts one woman, looking so coy. Her two friends titter at her sides.

“Um, perhaps,” Kara says, not liking this. She slows down in her chewing.

“We saw the two of you walk away together,” the woman continues. They are insinuating something more, potentially happened. Which is not true at all. Kara remembers her name vaguely. Cat or something like that.

“I don't see how any of this is important,” Kara grumbles.

“It's important because Lena has a dark reputation. Don't you know what her family gets up to? It's why there's barely anyone trying to win her hand. Only the most unscrupulous people would.”

Were they implying that Kara was being scandalous by hanging out with her? Well, she didn't much care. Lena was a nice person. What her family did, didn't necessarily reflect her own values, did it.

“I am aware of the rumors,” she said stiffly, contemplating leaving this table.

Cat and her friends made big eyes. “And you still hang out with her?”

“She has done me no harm, and I don't see how talking to her makes me a terrible person. Or her, for a matter of fact.” Kara rises up with her plate, to search for another lunch table.

They follow after her. Damned vultures! Can't they leave her alone? She sits down at a new table, they sit down with her. “So....” Cat casts covert looks this way and that, all three lean in with hushed voices. “What is she like?”

“Excuse me?”

“You've talked to her; what is Lena like?”

Oh, so they're interested in her, even if they think she's up to no good. She does have that whole bad girl look and yet she is kind. And frank. “She is a great conversationalist. And she has bore me no insult,” Kara said.

“Is she...is she courting anyone?” Cat asks, a touch hopefully, and Kara is done with this. First they besmirch Lena's name, and her character, and now they want her? Those two things cannot happen at once. Kara rises up once more, swishing her dress skirts around her. “Ask her yourself,” she snaps back and hurries out of the room, having no appetite at all.

She is upset those vipers wanted anything to do with Lena. Lena who hates this competition because it cost her her lover in the past. Kara sits down on her bed with a huff and takes out a book to read. The pages take her mind off the real world for a while and she ends up skipping dinner just so she doesn't have to bump into Cat and her blonde entourage again.

Lena of course notices when Kara shows up for their midnight practice ride.

Namely because Kara's stomach lets out the largest growl as they are tacking up the horses. Kara is so embarrassed by the betrayal of her stomach. Lena merely chuckles, entranced by this. “Kara, did you not eat?”

“No,” she confessed awkwardly.

“Why not?”

“I....just some unpleasant people today is all.”

Lena suddenly turns very serious. She cups Kara's chin and force the woman to look up. “And why is that? What did they do to you?”

“Nothing much. They were just....asking questions about you that bothered me. And it made me upset and I didn't want to be hounded by them so I left.” The words come out easily from Kara's mouth.

Lena sighs, upset showing through her expressive eyes. “Kara, people have been saying things about me well before I was born. Do not let it bother you. Though I appreciate you stood up for me.”

“Just....doesn't it get tiring? When everyone thinks you are this terrible person even if you are not?” Kara poised. “I would hate that to happen to me.”

“I'd rather be hated than loved by everyone. If I am hated, no one expects the best from me and I am free to do whatever I want. They fear me, and my potential, and that gives me power. Power to be free. To be loved....well, perhaps by a few select people it is nice, but to be adored by more?” she shook her head in disgust. “Look at William. He is so adored it is suffocating him. He has to hide from his admirers. And he cannot ever be rude to them, even if he is at his wit's end, because it would ruin his image. An image he cannot afford to have ruined. So no, while I was not happy to be disliked at first, I do not quite care anymore.” A pause, then Lena asked, “do you hate me Kara?”

Kara gasped. How could Lena ask such a question? “I like you. I do! I do not think ill of you!”

“Good,” Lena said, dropping Kara's chin. “Because you are one of the few people whose opinions matter to me.”

“Oh,” Kara felt immensely touched by that. Lena cared for her? So quickly? “But why?”

“Why not. You have given me no reason to doubt you, and we both abhor the way society is. Very few do. Besides, your presence does not bother me. Instead, it makes me happy to have a fellow comrade. Now, before we go riding, we must procure you some food,” Lena said, leaving the horse in he stable.

“But the kitchens are closed at this hour,” Kara said, following Lena as she took long strides to the back of the mansion.

“Ah, that they are, but you see, it helps be disreputable like me. I can go into all sorts of places and they'll barely bat an eye at me because they expect such things of my character,” she said evenly, not at all bothered by this. It seemed being hated was indeed a power of it's own.

They got to the back of the mansion where there was a tiny cellar door. “Wait here,” Lena instructed and went inside. Kara waited outside, wondering what this was all about. And then Lena emerged minutes later, holding a large napkin. She unraveled it to reveal some biscuits and grapes. “This was all I could muster to get, but I hope it'll help.”

“You stole from the kitchens?” Kara gasped, though she was amused by this.

“Indeed.”

“You are so daring.” Kara took the food eagerly.

“You have no idea,” Lena smirked. They walked back to the stables, Kara eating her food quickly as they did. “Have you snuck into other places before like this?” Kara asked.

“Yes. Bars full of criminals, restaurants where my family has been banned....the list goes on.”

“That sounds....exciting.” Because it did. Kara's adventuring spirit wanted all that. That freedom to do whatever and not have to worry about what others thought.

“Would you like to try that?” Lena offered, surprisingly both of them.

“Try what?” Kara asked, for clarification.

“Try going somewhere outside of this mansion. Somewhere seedier. You know we can leave. We are not constrained.”

“But they say we can only rent a carriage to the local town and that is it,” Kara explained. Though she was brimming with eagerness over this.

“Well, that's true. But....if we were to just take a horse and go late at night....no one would be the wiser. So, are you up for it?” Lena said, tempting Kara into trying something so dangerous and yet so thrilling.

“I....yes, I would like to try that.” It would break up the monotony of this world in the very least.

“Excellent. Say, how about a week from now? In case you want to change your mind.”

“I don't think I will.”

Lena smiled. “I like the sound of that,” she said and then helped Kara up onto a horse.

* * *

Alex's letter finally arrives the next morning and whatever good mood Kara had been in sours. The family praises Kara for getting in touch with William, over the moon that he noticed Kara was different from others. They tell her to work that angle, that this could be her chance to seduce him and grab him for the honor of the Danvers family.

That doesn't sit right with Kara, especially because she doesn't quite like him like that. She has no interest in fulfilling her families wishes either.

The second half, which is about Lena, is even worse. They warn her to stay away from her and what is Kara doing, ruining her reputation by spending time with her. Kara rips up the letter, upset. She doesn't care what other's think. She knows Lena is good. She can feel it. Even if Lena has given no explanation as to why her reputation is the way it is, Kara just can feel it. Feel the good and kindness inside Lena that Lena shared with Kara.

It makes her so upset that she searches the whole grounds of Lena, eventually finding her in the gardens, sitting on the bench with a good book in her hand. Since everyone hates Lena, Kara is going to take it up herself to change their opinion of her, even if Lena says she doesn't mind. Kara knows that Lena does mind on some level, she is just too prideful to admit it. So, Kara will take things into her own hands, her reputation be damned. She's too angry to care about it right now.

“Lena,” Kara barks out and Lena looks up, shocked to find Kara in front of her. The alpha is dressed impeccably in dark clothing as usual despite the heat of the midday.

“Yes, Kara?” she hides her shock well at what Kara says next.

“Court me.”


	5. Court Me!

“Court you? Are you feeling alright?” Lena asks without pause or consideration. This is not what Kara had been expecting. She finds it a bit insulting that Lena would assume Kara doesn't know what she's doing.

“I am. So, do it. Unless you don't to.” Kara challenged, not backing down from Lena.

Lena rose up, looking around to make sure no on was around to hear them before she spoke carefully. “Kara, don't be ridiculous. You'd be throwing away your whole reputation, over what? Me? I'm not worth it.”

“Lena-” Kara was aghast at her friend's low opinion of herself.

“I'm happy for your companionship but I don't want it to come at the cost of your happiness.” Lena shook her head and then began to walk away from this conversation. Kara walked after her.

“But what if I told you you made me happy?” she suggested and Lena paused, her shoulders growing tense. She turned to look at Kara, confusion rife on her features. “I-”

But Lena doesn't get to finish. The bell rings, signaling that an event is going to occur that demands everyone's attendance. Lena clamps her jaw shut and rushes off, leaving Kara more confused and upset than before.

Why was Lena so against anyone during this season? Was it all because of her lost love? But Kara just wanted to help Lena out. Nothing more nothing less. Still, she figured it was best not to press Lena on this. She did not want to make her upset.

* * *

Later that night they meet up to go horseback riding again. Kara has gotten better at it and she loves every minute of it. It is also a good time to bring back up the discussion they'd been trying to have before. But Lena can sense the questions brewing in Kara's eyes and puts an end to their discussion before it can even begin.

“No. I don't want to hear anymore about your idea of my courting you. I won't put that on your head,” Lena states sourly and Kara fumes on the inside.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” she has to resist from stomping her foot. She's thoroughly miffed. Would it truly be such a bad idea? Or was Lena revolted by the idea of her?

“I'm not being stubborn. I am being reasonable. You are the one who is being stubborn.”

“I disgust you, is that it?” Kara bursts out and Lena's eyes go wide. She looks as if Kara's words had struck her like a fist.

“Kara, I never said that.” Her voice is somber and soft.

“You imply that by rejecting me so many times,” Kara says and she can feel tears building up in her eyes but she refuses to cry. Damn it, why does she care so much?

Lena lets out a disgruntled sigh. “I thought the two of us were above the frivolities of the season?”

“This isn't about that. This was about my wanting to help you. I figured if you were by my side I could help boost your reputation. And then people wouldn't bad mouth you so much.”

Lena lets out another disgruntled sigh. Then, surprisingly she wraps her arms around Kara, drawing her in. The alpha smells good. Powerful. Kara can't help but inhale her wonderful aroma. She sinks into her arms, relaxing. “Kara, I mean you no disrespect,” Lena says slowly. “It is because I value you that I do not want you to rush into this decision so lightly. I seems to me like you are upset and overreacting to something you heard about me. And for that being the sole reason, I cannot allow you to jump into a courtship with me, just because. You understand?” Lena pulled away, her green eyes looking softly into Kara's own.

“I understand....” Kara sighs out. “But I....so if I were to ask you to court me for another reason, you would do it?” she asked hopefully, thinking maybe she can find a way around this.

“I think we should both sleep on this before we make any rash decisions. Besides, today I wanted to take you to that bar we'd talked about last week. Are you still up for it?”

“Of course I would like to go. I need a little excitement here and now.”

Lena smiles at this and helps Kara up on her own horse. Kara had worn a cloak for this very reason. To help hide her identity when they went to the bar. Lena slides up onto her own horse and together they go off, taking the sneaky route through the woods to where the gate ends. They slip through there and ride without comment for about an hour till they reach the bar Lena was talking about. Lena gets off first and ties up her horse, and then goes to help Kara down from her horse. They can hear loud voices and music playing from inside. Kara drapes the hood over her face. Lena doesn't bother to do the same. With her low reputation it matters not if she is seen here.

They go inside, Lena holding Kara by the waist. The bar is dimly lit and there are a couple of people sitting at the dirty wooden tables. It smells of beer and grease and Kara wrinkles up her nose. The few grizzled men sitting there glance at her, inhaling her soft omega scent. Lena's hold on her grows a bit tighter and she offers an unkind smile to the men so that they stop staring.

They head to the bar, the bartender an older woman with ruddy hair and a complexion covered in freckles. “What'll ye have?” she asks and Lena orders top shelf liquor for them. She takes the bottle and the two somewhat clean cups and heads them over to a table near the back, for privacy.

“Have you ever had whiskey before?” Lena asks as she pours them a thumbful each.

“I can't say I have,” Kara says, observing the brown liquid before sniffing it. It smells strong. Lena has gulped hers down already and Kara does the same only for her eyes to water immensely. “Oh that is strong. How can you drink this?” she asks, coughing.

“With practice. It is not so bad after a while,” she explains, already refilling their glasses. “So, what do you think of this place?”

“It truly is different from any place I've been to before. My shoes stick to the floor with every step,” she said, though with a smile. This was all so different from anywhere she'd been and she liked this. Liked doing something so different.

They end up talking for a while. About anything and nothing at the same time. Just surface level conversation, as they continue drinking. Kara's on her third cup, sipping her beverage slowly. Lena is on her fifth or sixth by now. They're giggling and laughing and Lena is so relaxed. Kara has never seen her like this. Smiling freely, and eyes shining brightly. She is also so closed off and stiff at the mansion. Here she seems to shine with her own brilliance. It makes Kara want to touch her skin, see if it's really her that's there.

She feels a warm flush spread across her cheeks when Lena unbuttons the top two buttons of her shirt, exposing a pale collarbone. “Excuse me, I am getting a bit hot,” she said, finishing off her glass and pouring another. “Will you be fine if I leave you here? I have to use the restroom.”

“I'll be fine,” Kara assures and Lena leaves.

It's now that she's gone that Kara realizes this whiskey is stronger than she thought. She decides she'll stop drinking by now and pushes the glass aside. She can make two men approaching towards her from the corner of her eye and she tugs the hood down over her face, hoping they will ignore her.

But they don't, making a beeline for her.

“Well, hello there little girl,” says one and his teeth are all rotten. She scowls in disgust.

“Fancy seeing someone like you here. Your kind don't come here often,” said the other who had a milky eye.

“I don't know what you mean,” she said roughly, trying to act brave.

“Oh piss off with that act. You smell like them fancy omegas. Too clean to be here. So, let's make this easy,” Rotten teeth says. “Give us some of your coin and we won't bother you.”

Kara tried not to shrink back from her seat. She had no intention to hand them some coin. Where was Lena? What was taking Lena so long?

“I didn't bring any,” Kara stammers, trying to discreetly look over their shoulders to see if Lena was coming or not. She couldn't see anything, effectively boxed in.

“That's a damned lie-” but Milky eye didn't get to finish his statement. A glass bottle went over his head, knocking him unconscious. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped onto the table with a thump, rattling the glasses.

“Oi-” his friend turned around, only to get clobbered right in the nose. He stumbled back drunkenly, hissing in pain.

“You never learn, do you,” Lena growled out, eyes black with anger. She shook out her fist. “Do I have to teach you all another lesson. Leave me and what's mine alone when I'm here. Or should I tell the cops where you and your friends are hiding. I'm sure they would love to know that.”

Rotten Teeth glared at her but didn't say anything more. He grabbed his friend from the table and took him back to their own seats.

Kara had a shocked expression on her face. Had that really all just happened? And so quickly!

Lena took Kara by the hand. “I think it's time we left,” she said gruffly. Kara didn't argue this and allowed Lena to take her out of the bar and onto her horse. Soon they were riding back the way they came.

The whole time Lena was quiet, a pissed off quiet that Kara did not want to stir. Kara, meanwhile was still in shock. Lena had saved her. Lena had called her 'mine' in that alpha growl of hers and Kara found it so hot. So hot that Lena had stood up for her. And she saw Kara as hers.

Kara tried to catch Lena's eyes but she could not. And maybe it was for the better right now.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Lena escorted Kara back to her room. Kara found this wasn't needed. “I'm fine. Really,” she said. “I can find my way back to my room.”

Lena shook her head no and insisted on taking Kara there. When they got back to the room, Lena stood there awkwardly, her brows no longer furrowed in anger.

“Um, thank you for this night,” Kara said, not knowing what else to mention.

“Wait-” Lena grabbed Kara's elbow as she was about to leave. “I....wanted to apologize for what you had to see at the bar. I didn't think them fool enough to try and go after you-”

“Lena, it's fine,” Kara assures, because she is not upset about Lena's actions. Not in the least.

“If you're sure,” Lena says but uncertainty.

“I had a brave alpha to protect me,” Kara says, smiling softly. Lena's pink lips quirk up.

“Good night, Kara,” she breathes out and they part ways. And Kara goes to sleep that night replaying how Lena called her 'mine' for reasons she does not yet want to think about.


	6. Unexpected

Kara doesn't see Lena the next day which makes her sad. She does end up seeing William of all people, yet again hiding in the library. Kara had come down during lunch so that she could pen a response back to her family. After tearing up their last letter from anger, she still owed them a note back. But what could she write in it? Her true feelings? Or should she pretend to go along with their wishes?

William pops out from his usual hiding spot and nearly startles Kara. “You have got to stop doing this,” she scolds him lightly and he dips his head in apology.

He takes the seat in front of hers without asking, noting her readied parchment and quill.

“Writing to family?”

“Yes. I just don't know what,” she sighed out, brows furrowing up.

“Well, why not write about the weather,” he suggested with a carefree smile that no doubt would have charmed others but not her.

“The weather?” she looked at him as if he was stupid.

“I find that it takes up space and you don't actually have to write about anything that matters,” he told her slyly.

Her mouth makes an 'o' shape. He'd seen right through her.

“I know a thing or two about disappointing family.”

“But you are the golden child of your family,” she argued.

“I would be, if I could settle on a mate. But atlas, I haven't found one,” he said wistfully.

“You have so many options...” she trailed off. Surely he was aware of this.

“Call me old fashioned but I want to find my true mate. The one they speak of in texts. That these soul mates are drawn to one another and will always love each other. No matter what.”

“You are a hopeless romantic,” Kara chuckled.

“Do you not feel the same?”

“No...I don't. I don't really care much for love,” she shrugged.

“Love often finds those who least expect it,” he told her. “I had given up too on my mate theory. In fact, I told myself that if this season wouldn't work out, my next would be my last and I would just pick whoever I liked best. But, I think I have hope now,” he said, grinning widely.

“Do you?” Kara arched a brow.

“I do,” he said, grinning like he was in one a secret no one else knew. “I won't bother you any longer. And, I must get back to running away from women and men,” he stood up, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. “Till next time, Kara.” And he left, leaving only the scent of vanilla behind.

How could one be so hopeful about finding love in the season? Kara didn't think it would happen to her. She stared back at the blank page and decided she'd write about her newest encounter with William. That should make her family happy. For now.

* * *

That afternoon was the Announcement. This involved everyone being present, so with annoyance, Kara forced herself to go there. The Announcement was for those to announce who their potential mates and romantic interests are so that the remaining nonpaired omegas, betas, and alphas could know and stay away from courting them.

Kara found this whole event to be without purpose for her. She had no interest in anyone here, and she certainly would not be claimed by anyone. She tried to look for Lena among the crowd, but she could not spot her black clothing anywhere.

Oh. Was Lena avoiding her since last night? But why? Was this about the fight thing? But Kara hadn't minded. It had been romantic how Lena had swooped in. Kara could feel her cheeks flush even thinking about it now.

A loud murmuring drew her thoughts away from Lena. Cat and her lackeys were whispering loudly next to Kara. In fact, a ripple of shock was going through the crowd. Kara lifted her eyes to see why this was. William was on stage. In all his years here, he had only been on stage twice, which made everyone excited and turn to each other wondering, if they had done anything with him that would warrant them getting called out as his potential mate.

Kara rolled her eyes. Who cared? She didn't.

She made way to the buffet table and piled on some food. While the line went down, thankfully there was only about sixty pairs to announce, she ate her food and then found a place to sit down as she got drowsy from boredom and from how full she was. The only good thing about these events was the nicer food. They even had caviar!

She could feel a rising anticipation from the crowd as it neared William. He was the only one upstage without a partner and they wondered who it could be. Finally it got to him and he stepped forward into the spotlight. He smiled widely. “I would like to announce my proposed mate for the following couple of weeks. And her name is Kara Danvers.”

Silence. Absolute silence.

Kara blinked. No, she must be dreaming. Why the hell would he announce her? They barely even knew each other! What the fuck was he playing at? Her heart begins to pound and she swallows nervously as everyone turns to look at her. William reaches out a hand. “Come upstage, Kara.”

She cannot reject that offer so she gathers her skirts and slowly makes her way up, everyone staring at her as she does so. She hates this. She is so uncomfortable right now. She gets up stage with him and he takes her hand. If he feels it shaking he does not comment on it, instead bringing her into the limelight. He smiles widely. She tries to smile back but her mind is racing the whole time.

Just what is the meaning of this? Why didn't he consult with her beforehand? She would have said no. Unless that was the point. He knew she would say no and so he didn't tell her anything. And now she was stuck being his proposed mate for the time being.

* * *

After the ceremony is over, she confronts him on this. Pulling him aside to a darkened corner where they will have a moment of privacy. “Oh, already sneaking off into corners for a moment of alone time,” he jests and she is not in the mood for this.

“Why didn't you tell me anything?” she asked angrily.

“About the mate thing?”

“Yes, about the mate thing!”

“I...I thought you might appreciate it,” he said frowning. “And besides, I thought I could use our mate bond as a cover to give myself some peace and quiet. This will give you peace and quiet from the season too.”

“I would have preferred being told,” she hissed, watching warily as the crowd for the evening dispersed. Was Lena here? Kara had not seen her the whole night.

“I didn't make a choice until recently,” he said, stepping back from her. “You'll thank me for this later, Kara.” He kissed the back of her hand again before he left.

This didn't really explain anything! Ugh, Kara was frustrated. She made way to go back to her room when she spots Lena standing on the edge of the crowd. Relief goes through her as she watches Lena drinking with disinterest to the scene around her. She needed to talk to her and now.

Lena notices Kara approaching and stiffens even more. She looks unfriendly. Kara doesn't understand why.

“Lena-”

“Are you happy now?” Lena asks, voice cruel. “You got the crown jewel of the event. Everyone envies you.”

Oh no, Kara is not going to stand for this. Before Lena can leave, Kara snatches her wrist. “I didn't plan for any of this. And I most certainly did not agree to it. He surprised me. I didn't have a chance to say no.”

“And would you have said no?” Lena asked, arching a brow.

“Yes. I would have. If you don't recall, I wanted you to court me. But you didn't....and now....now I don't know what to do anymore.” Kara shook her head. Lena looked dismayed now.

“You truly didn't want him?”

“No, I don't.”

“But everyone wants him. Kara, you've secured him when no one else could. The honor it would bring your family-”

“But he's not who I want,” she shot back angrily.

“Then who do you want?”

Kara almost blurts out 'you' but catches herself. “It doesn't matter,” she says and leaves. Lena doesn't make an attempt to stop her.


End file.
